Hybrid
by eaglesgrl365
Summary: Chloe is one of a kind. She's not just a genetically modified necromancer anymore, she's a werewolf too. It's almost time for their attack on the Edison Group, but will she learn to control so much in time? Sequel to Uncertain Decisions. Chloe/Derek
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here it is… the sequel to my first big Darkest Powers story. I was very happy to see how many people reviewed excited for this so I've decided to start ahead of schedule. So… ENJOY!  
P.S. Please make sure you've read Uncertain Decisions before this or it will get confusing :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest powers or any of the characters coming from the books.

* * *

(Chloe's point of view)

"You need to focus on releasing the spirits." Terra told me. I could feel them ebbing closer to me, dragging themselves by broken legs and rotting teeth. "They can't hurt you." Terra said behind me. "Just extend your field and release." I was trying so hard, my eyes were squeezed shut as I felt for my 'field of power' and pushed it outward toward the animals coming at me. Once I felt the spirits of the poor deceased animals in my range I released. "Good." Terra finally sighed.

I opened my eyes to see the tiny corpses of the animals resting around me. A shiver ran down my back, Terra had told me that this was something I needed to get used to. Putting souls back in their bodies and releasing under pressure and from different ranges was a commonly used skill in combat.

"Can I have a break?" I asked her feeling horrible for the tiny creatures.

"Of course, take as long as you need. That must have been tiring. To tell you the truth Chloe, that is a skill that is rarely mastered by adult necros and you just did it on your third try. Whatever the Edison group did, it will help you become a very successful necromancer." I blushed at Terra's praise before turning to find Derek and Mike. They usually practiced out back. I knew my way from the clearing by now. This was my third lesson from Terra in the woods.

I walked through the trees and into the yard of the house. Before I could leave the forest I heard growls and snarls coming from behind the house. I ran around to find Mike pinning Derek to the ground. Jacob was standing off to the side laughing hysterically. He heard me approach and waved me over to stand beside him.

I walked over slowly. It was strange, seeing Derek there pinned by another werewolf deemed helpless made me feel like tearing into Mike with every ounce of strength I had.

Jacob looked over at me, seeing me tense as if I were ready to run over and pounce. I felt his restraining hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, it's just training. Mike wouldn't hurt your mate."

I froze at the statement. "He's not my mate." I told Jacob quietly. "He's just my boyfriend." But I felt that the statement was false.

"Sure, that's why you look like you want to become homicidal just because Mike has him beat." Jacob said with a smirk. "Maybe you don't get it, but to everyone else who knows anything about it it's obvious." I felt my face turn red and turned back to the fight. Jacob's hand was still restraining me.

Derek was struggling under Mike, and it all happened so fast. One second Derek was flailing under him, the next Mike was in the air and Derek was springing to his feet. He pounced down pinning Mike down with all his weight and brought his face down to Mike's neck. "I win." Derek said quietly before jumping up and reaching down to help Mike stand.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jacob.

"That my dear, is the best way to kill a werewolf. Our saliva isn't only used to change humans. It takes much longer for a werewolf's wounds to heal when there is another werewolf's saliva on it." He smiled at my bewildered look and turned back to the group.

They were walking over to us, Derek was smiling hugely and it sent my heart into frantic beating.

"Hey." I said jogging over to him and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey, Chlo," He said pulling me into his chest. "What're you doing here?" He asked throwing an arm over my shoulder and walking with me toward the front of the house.

"Taking a break, I mastered an advanced technique." I told him proudly. I still couldn't get the image of Derek, stuck under Mike out of my mind. I'd always thought that nothing could beat Derek. He'd always kept me safe, and he seemed so unbreakable.

"That's great." He said with a slight smile. "I'm done for the day." He told me moving over to the bench on the deck.

"I should go back soon; Terra is still waiting for me." I told him giving a fleeting glance toward the forest. I didn't want to move, we barely got any time together lately with our different training schedules.

He nodded and sat back on the bench with a sigh. I couldn't allow myself to sit back and relax with him or I'd never get up. I stood up and kissed him quickly before running back into the woods.

I was almost there when I heard voices in the forest ahead.

"It makes me nervous." Terra was saying.

"It is strange, the whole feeling of her changed after she got bitten by that werewolf." It was the ghost of a witch I'd met before, the one that had warned me about Derek.

"Between that and the genetic modification I don't know what to expect from her, Janelle." Was that the witch's name?

I was still too far off for either of them to notice me.

"I think this is all just asking for trouble. With all this going on and changing her DNA for all we know she might just combust." Combust? As in ka-boom like an unstable time-bomb, or mentally. Would I just lose my mind? I decided it was time to intercede before Terra thought differently about teaching me and before I heard something that I would regret. I walked loudly making my presence known, stumbling over roots and tripping over branches.

"Hey," I said cheerfully walking into the clearing.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked with genuine concern. "You never make that much noise."

"I guess I was just being careless." I said with a small grin. "Excited to get back to work," I looked around the clearing, but as I expected Janelle was gone.

We got back to work on the same things, extending my range while summoning and releasing multiple creatures. The whole time my mind was wandering back to what I overheard.

_"I think this is all just asking for trouble. With all this going on and changing her DNA for all we know she might just combust."_ I shivered and it definitely wasn't from the cold. I couldn't stop the creatures advance, I couldn't focus.

"Stop." I called out and opened my eyes. "Terra can you release them? I guess I'm just tired." I said standing up not waiting for her to dismiss me before running into the thick surrounding forest.

* * *

Okay so I'm hoping this isn't too OOC. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm really sorry this took so long. I'll try and keep the updates coming faster from now on I just got out of my writing mode for awhile, but I'm back with another chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Darkest Powers. Yada Yada Yada.

* * *

(Derek's point of view)

Chloe was acting weird when she came back from her lesson. She seemed distant, as if there was something she couldn't shake from her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me and let out a quiet sigh. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." I told her while I kissed her neck.

She nodded half-heartedly before pulling away gently and standing up. We had been in my bedroom. I was sitting on my bed with her on my lap before she'd gotten up. "I'm going for a walk." She told me looking stressed.

"I don't think that's the best idea." I told her. Just thinking about Chloe alone in the woods sent a pang of frustration and protectiveness through me. She was quickly becoming less fragile, all of her previous softness gone. I felt her hard abs beneath my inspecting hands and her upper arms were hard. She was less helpless now than ever, but she was also my mate, and I didn't want her in danger.

"I'll be fine." She assured me coming over to give me what was supposed to be a quick kiss. There was urgency in the way her lips moved over mine, and if anything this kiss was concerning. "Derek," She whispered against my lips before pulling away. "I'll be back." She promised slipping out from under me and heading for the door. I let her go and didn't watch her leave, I was frozen in place.

I heard the door close and her footsteps retreated down the stairs before I grunted and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. What was with her? Earlier Chloe had been happy, but as soon as she got back I noticed a difference. She was distracted and seemed freaked out. Maybe it was just her lessons getting to her, but that definitely wasn't a good sign. After all, that necromancer in the hidden room had been driven insane be her powers. If that happened to Chloe, I didn't know what I would do.

"Hey bro," I was so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Simon come in. "Where's Chloe?"

"Taking a walk," I told him under my breath. I hated the idea of her out there alone as much as I hated the idea of her being hunted by the Edison Group, it was just asking for trouble.

Simon just nodded noticing my mood and grabbed his sketch book and pencils before leaving the room. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, my instincts kicking in, but I told myself I was just worrying. I stood up from the bed and stormed down the stairs. I just needed to get some fresh air.

I walked by Andrew with had an unspoken question on his lips when I slammed the door behind me.

The cool air sent chills through me, but the feeling of unease was still there. I resorted to pacing, lapping the house at a constant quick pace. I listened to the sounds of the cool night breeze ruffling the trees. I was almost calm and was ready to go back into the house when I heard it.

The sound was far off, distant and barely audible with even my enhanced hearing. There were loud crashes deep in the forest. _Chloe?_ I was about to walk toward the sound to hear better when another sound came to me that any person with normal senses could hear.

"DEREK," I heard Chloe's ear splitting scream and was sprinting through the trees before I knew it. There were sounds of a struggle ahead, and I could tell Chloe was losing. I pushed faster than I thought I could, my instincts taking over. My mate was in trouble.

I was coming close, within a half a mile of Chloe and her attackers when I heard it. "You're no fun anymore cutie." The man whispered and I heard another man chuckle darkly. I knew that voice. "But it was a nice touch, calling to your mate like that, very dramatic."

_Liam._ It occurred to me, and then I was there. I barely had the time to take in what was happening before I was in the air, flying full force at Liam.

Chloe was under him, her neck was straining as she snarled at him. The expression she wore made her look like a werewolf, she looked fierce. Liam had her pinned and he was grinning. His teeth glinted brightly and his mouth came down toward her throat. Before he made contact I was barreling him over.

"Derek," Chloe squealed just before I felt Ramones weight falling on me and something sharp tear into my shoulder. I howled in pain before flinging him off my back. I felt hot blood pour down my back, but I couldn't focus on myself at the moment. I felt myself lose the advantage of my position as Liam rolled on top of me and his fist contacted my face. His fist was pulled back again but before in made contact with my eye he fell off me.

I lurched to my feet. Chloe was kneeling; her knee pinned into Liam's stomach as she bit into his wrist and dragged her tongue over the wound, letting it absorb her lethal saliva. It was sickening to watch as _my _Chloe tore into him again and again, until Liam stopped struggling and fell limp.

I spun, remembering Ramon and seeing him knocked out leaning against a tree.

I was shocked and frozen in place. Chloe was still crouched over Liam her shoulders shaking and it took awhile until I realized that she was crying, sobbing really.

I moved over slowly, not wanting to startle her. "Chloe," I murmured placing my hand on her shoulder and kneeling down beside her. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were bloodshot. She didn't seem to notice I was there, she was muttering to herself.

"I didn't mean to do it. I don't know why I did it, Derek." She moaned leaning into me. "I didn't have any control over myself and I wanted to stop but I couldn't." She was sobbing and I could barely tell what she was saying. "I wasn't strong enough, so I bit."

"Chloe, it wasn't you. It was the wolf, you had no control." I said pulling her into my chest. I knew what it was like; I'd broken a kid's back before just because he'd pulled a knife on my brother, in situations like this it was easy to let the wolf take over.

"You're bleeding." She said as her had accidentally brushed over my injured shoulder.

"It's nothing." I said pulling her tighter to my chest. "You're not going on walks alone anymore." I muttered as we both calmed our shuddering breaths.

"Deal," She whispered pulling away. "We need to do something about him." She said turning around.

"We'll worry about the body later." I told her standing up.

"That's a good thing, but he's not what I'm worried about." She said giving a pointed glance toward Ramon.

I sighed before walking over and grabbing his arm, dragging him through the forest until I came to a river I'd found on one of my runs. It had a fast current and as I stood over it I could feel the cold radiating from the water.

I pushed him into the river, keeping my hold on his arm as he sputtered into consciousness, his gaze falling on me.

"I'm not going to kill you." I told him hating the feeling that I was even more of a monster than I was an hour before. "You'll get out, just not around here." And with that I let go and watched Ramon flailing in the icy water, trying to find hold on the edge.

I ran back to where Chloe was. Liam's body was covered with dead leaves and she was sitting against a tree with her face buried against her legs.

"Hey, you did what you had to. Don't beat yourself up over it." I said holding out my hand to her.

"Says the world's biggest hypocrite," She mutters grabbing my hand. She didn't let go until after we were inside the safe house with a lot of questions to answer.

* * *

Okay so I have to say this was one of my least favorite chapters to write... ever. I think I went way OOC on that one but there was a point so before you go off on me I want to give my explanation… then you're free to tell me I'm crazy :)

I wanted to show how far Chloe and Derek will go to protect their mates and how far their wolves can take them, therefore explaining how OOC they act. I also wanted to put an end to the whole 'We have psycho human-eating werewolves following us' problem. So there it is, **please review and as always criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I wanted to get this chapter out fast, so here it is ASAP. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

(Chloe's point of view)

I was sitting on my bed curled up in a ball, recalling the single worst moment of my life I'd totally lost control back there. All I needed to see was Derek in danger and I just lost myself. I would have never something like I did back there, but it wasn't me. It didn't feel like I was the one killing Liam, I just felt like an unlucky passenger in for the ride.

I could see everything through my eyes. I could feel and taste and hear and smell everything like normal, but I wasn't controlling my body. There was another force in me that was in control, a wild force that no matter how much I fought to get myself back, wouldn't back down until its job was done.

As soon as we'd gotten back Derek had sent me upstairs to shower and get some rest. Jacob and Mike helped him take care of the bite as best as they knew how while he explained what had happened.

When I looked in the mirror a whole new wave of shock rolled through me. My red hair was matted with blood, the same blood that had dried around my mouth and down the front of my shirt. It all looked like a Halloween costume, but sadly I knew better; because that blood was real.

I scrubbed every last bit of blood and dirt from my body and did my best to relax. I climbed out feeling tired and numb. And that's how I got to be sitting on my bed in a fetal position. I was trying to drown everything out, but somehow the voices from downstairs came through my guard, keeping me numb and unthinking.

"We need to talk." Andrew was in the kitchen with Derek, Jacob, Mike, and Terra. "Derek, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but were not sure what Chloe is going through, and were not sure she's safe to be around."

I heard a chair screech as Derek stood and I pictured him towering over Andrew formidably. "What are you talking about, Andrew?" His voice was furious and that was all I was worried about at the moment. _Derek's had enough stress for awhile; cut him a break._ My thoughts were directed at Andrew, his words not yet sinking in.

"What she did earlier, losing all control and going into wolf instincts, isn't normal Derek." Andrew said harshly. "Especially not since she was still in human form. With everything that's going on with her body right now we have no way to know what's going to happen to her. If she can't learn to control it then nobody here can feel safe with her around." I gasped internally remembering the conversation I'd overheard between Terra and Janelle.

"_I think this is all just asking for trouble. With all this going on and changing her DNA for all we know she might just combust." _I felt hot tears running down my cheeks, remembering the comment, and did nothing to stop them. I was putting everyone here in danger.

"Andrew, everyone loses control the first few times something like this happens." Jacob defended me. "I'll work on her with control, but you can't blame her. Her mate was in trouble."

I heard Andrew grunt in frustration. I knew he was afraid of werewolves. The way he avoided contact was obvious. He wasn't rude, just wary and now I was a murderer. The smallest, recently least harmful person here now posed a big threat to everyone's safety.

"She can learn control, and what would you do otherwise? Put her out on the street?" Derek was getting back his control, sitting back down. "Because if she leaves I go with her." I felt more tears flow down my face. I wouldn't be the reason Derek lost his place here. He deserved a place to sleep, a hot shower, and a bed.

I heard him stand again and leave the kitchen; he was heading for the stairs. I didn't want to hear what else they had to say, so I curled up under the blankets and put a pillow over my ear.

Derek didn't come in. I heard his door open and his mumbled greeting to Simon before the slam of a dresser drawer and his quiet footsteps heading off toward the shower. I knew he would take awhile in the shower, allowing his muscles to relax. He was still bleeding from the shoulder, but it was slowing. I could smell the slight flow of his blood.

I crawled out of bed and tip-toed toward Derek and Simon's room knocking lightly.

"Come in." Simon called and I pushed the door open slowly, walking in and coming up beside Simon. He was sitting on his bed working on a drawing. "Oh, hey Chloe, how're you doing?" He looked concerned and I was glad to have a friend like Simon.

I just shrugged sitting next to him on the bed and glancing at the picture. I winced and he quickly closed it but the picture was already burned into my mind. It was one of me and Derek, walking through the old oak door of the safe house. Derek had a large bruise around his eye and the shoulder of his shirt was soaked in blood. I was covered in blood, none of it was mine.

"Sorry." He murmured obviously feeling guilty for making me relive that moment and drawing it out. I just shook my head and forced an unconvincing grin.

"It's okay." I said looking down.

"Hey," He said lifting my face to look up at him before dropping his hand quickly. "You did the right thing. You saved my brother." He murmured; Simon was the one looking down now. "I never thought Derek would need saved." I could barely understand what he said.

We sat there in silence for awhile, and eventually Simon returned his attention to a different piece of work. The picture was of Tori. Her hands were out in front of her and red waves of power pulsated from her palms.

"That's really good." I told him smiling at the picture. "You should show Tori." It would probably mean something to her. She was slowly becoming nicer, making less rude comments and thinking a tiny bit more before saying things. The changes weren't that big, but it was still an improvement.

"Nah," Simon said putting down his pencil to pick up a green one. I was so caught up in Simon's drawing that I didn't realize Derek had walked in. His hair was wet and clung to his face.

"Hey," I said walking over and reaching up as high as I could to kiss him. I wasn't able to reach without him bringing his head down so he grabbed my waist and lifted me off the ground. We were brought out of the kiss when Simon cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Get a room." He muttered turning back to his work causing me to blush and Derek to chuckle.

Derek was still holding me; my legs wrapped around his waist so he moved over to the bed and sat down. His face lost all traces of happiness as he stared down into my eyes. "Chloe," He hesitated. "We need to talk."

* * *

Minor cliff hanger but I think you'll live ;-) so **please review, Criticism welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Darkest Powers besides one copy of both the books and my own writing

Okay so this took a looooong time I know, sorry about that; I just go through these weird phases where I will or won't write. But anyway here it is.

Derek's point of view

I was expecting Chloe to be clueless, and I knew it would hurt to tell her what I had to because of that, so it completely caught me off guard when she said "I already know, they don't think I'm safe. I don't either, that's why I'm leaving." She seemed to have shocked herself too with that sentence.

"You're not going anywhere." I told her sternly. Honestly what was she thinking? I felt like something was being ripped out of my chest seeing the look of fear on her face change to determination.

"They're right Derek, I'm not safe. I'm not going to put anyone else in danger."

Everything in me told me it was a bad idea, to keep arguing my point and that she would give in, but my mouth had a mind of its own. "I'll go pack then." I sighed.

Chloe looked like she was about to argue, but finally sighed and nodded.

"Ahem, what do you mean you'll pack? I'm not letting either of you go anywhere." I'd almost completely forgotten that Simon was still in the room, too distracted by my conversation with Chloe, and that could cause a problem. He was standing, glaring at us looking furious. "Where would you go? If they're kicking you out Chloe then I'll pack too and we can all go, but if not then you're not going anywhere!" His face was beat red and he looked like he would explode.

The look of betrayal Simon was giving me was nerve racking. For years he was one of the only people I cared about, and we were closer than any brothers. If he couldn't trust me then who could?

"Whoa, nobody's getting kicked out, or going anywhere!" Jacob shouted bursting through the door closely followed by Mike.

"Believe me, I don't want to." I said standing up as Chloe leapt off my lap.

"I really don't think you have a say about what I do." Chloe said sounding vicious, but I knew she was just feeling bad about everything and wanted to make everyone safe again; even if it meant removing herself from the picture. She was heading for the door when Simon stepped in front of her.

It happened so quickly. One second it looked like she would give in to reason, next thing Simon was falling toward me after he was given a rough shove from Chloe. She was gone in a second, and I could smell the salt in her tears lingering in the room.

"We need to convince her that she wouldn't hurt anyone here." I told Jacob after helping Simon get his balance back.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I heard the shout from down the hall and was sprinting to Chloe's room in a second. She stood a few feet in the doorway staring at something I didn't see. Her eyes were flashing around the room, watching what I assumed was a ghost darting from one place to another. She was shuddering but it didn't look like she was afraid, just angry.

Terra was next to her but her eyes were closed and it looked like she was muttering something under her breath but there was no sound.

"What is it?" I whispered to her not wanting to break whatever trance the older necromancer was in.

"Some annoying ghost that's been hanging around here." She replied flashing her hand out and catching a pencil that was flying precariously at my head but never looking away from the spirit in front of her. "He's harmless," She assured me. "Just pesky." I nodded looking at the pencil gripped in her hand doubtfully.

"He stays on this floor so I think I'll sleep downstairs tonight, I don't want to deal with him tonight." I was about to argue, but she seemed to be able to read my mind. "Don't worry, I won't leave. Not without you." She told me quietly sighing and turning to look at Terra. "Thanks, I still haven't gotten the whole banishing thing down."

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling before nodding toward me and leaving the room, retreating down the hall.

I led her to her bed and took a seat, pulling her down beside me. "You can stay in your room now." I said triumphantly working not to grin at my luck.

She nodded and laid her head against my arm, her red hair spilling over my shoulder. I sighed and pulled her down onto the bed and covered her with the patchwork quilt that was lying in a pile at the bottom of the mattress. "Get some sleep." I whispered before finding her lips for a quick kiss, and leaving the room hoping that she would actually sleep. All I needed was a cranky werewolf necromancer in the morning.

With that I went downstairs to find something on TV. Anything to keep myself from worrying.

Okay so I know it's short and not one of the best I've wrote but I just need to get back into the swing of things. Thanks for reading! Criticism welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own the Darkest Powers cuz I think its kinda obvious ;)

Thanks for waiting for this chapter everyone and I really appreciate your reviews... I hope this chapter delivers. By the way I'd love to dedicate this chapter to my AMAZING Beta AND FAVORITE COUSIN LINDSAY! She does so much for me and is always there to help me and make me feel better when I have an off day, thanks to her this chapter is up and at its best :) Here's the chapter.

Chloe's Point of View

By the time the sun rose, I was exhausted. Every little noise in the night had kept me on my guard, expecting Ramon or Liam's battered body to sneak in during the night.

I'd had a very brief period of sleep, but my dreams were tortured; always of a white wolf, running. She tried to keep the black dog with emerald green eyes off her trail, but he was always there, following her with total and complete loyalty. Although she knew it would probably be the death of them both, she didn't truly want him to fall behind.

I waved off the concerned questions from Derek and Simon when I found them in the library. Simon was there working on a drawing, while Derek sat, reading one of the old leather bound books from the shelves. He placed to the side when he saw me enter the room.

The morning went by in a haze, and I found myself drowning in the routine of things. I trained with Jacob and practiced combat with Derek. After the discussion of safety the night before, he didn't seem to trust anyone else with me.

Tori was becoming restless in the safe house. I saw her once in awhile watching my lessons while she took a break from her own.

"You're not so helpless anymore, I guess," She said tiredly, catching up to me as I was heading upstairs for a change of clothes before lunch.

"I guess not," I muttered looking back to distinguish the look in her eyes. It was wary, like she didn't know what to say. "Do you need something?" I asked skeptically moving back toward her.

She opened her mouth, closed it. "No, I just," Another pause and she was lost in thought. A sort of daze I didn't dare brake her from, so I began moving back up the stairs. If she needed me, she could find me later.

I was pulling a clean white t-shirt over my head when I heard it, a crash downstairs followed by men yelling and snarling. Derek was one of them. I jumped up and rushed to the door. I made a quick seconds check to be sure that I was completely dressed before darting down the stairs.

"You aren't getting rid of her! It's not her fault," Derek was straining against the grips of Mike and Jacob, who glanced my way nervously when I thundered into the kitchen.

"Hey man, calm down," Simon said, moving closer to Derek and patting his arm. "We'll all go, it's fine." He sent a venomous glance towards Andrew and the few others in the group before seeing me.

"We aren't all going though," Tori said from the kitchen table.

"Everyone, can we have a minute? Andrew you stay." Simon asked looking slightly concerned. They all glanced at Derek, whose muscles were now relaxed, and no longer needed to be restrained.

"Come on guys," Andrew said as he herded the people out of the kitchen. Once we were alone, Andrew leaned against the counter across the kitchen looking drained.

"Tori, do you want to explain?" I asked, knowing I was snarling but not being able to help it.

"Sure. I'm not coming with you," Tori said with a shrug, but I could depict the hurt in her eyes as she said it. "I mean, I really do appreciate you guys taking me in and all, but I'm here now and I don't want to keep running. There are people here who can HELP us without conducting creepy experiments. I like having a bed to sleep in and it's not because I'm some spoiled brat. It's because I want to have a concrete plan, a place I know I'll be in the morning and this is the best I've got right now. All I want is to learn to control my powers and maybe someday I'll meet up with you guys again," She said this all so fast it took a while to all sink in.

"If that's what you really want Tori," I said blankly. "I'm going to pack. I'll see you guys in a few." With that I made my way to the stairs.

So what did you think? I love your reviews and criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
